


2) Lacey Contemplation

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: Lace Harding. Need I say more?
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	2) Lacey Contemplation

**Prompt** : "Just follow me, I know the area"

==

Lace idly hummed to herself, eyes tracing the green staining the sky. She itched to do something, even take up her mother's sewing needles and pull those ragged edges back together. As if that would work. She snorted at herself, wondering if that's what it felt like to dream.

She shook herself out of her contemplation, ready to go get old man Carson's flock and take them to the upper pasture. She'd noticed the grass getting a little-

The sight of strangers knocked her out of her thoughts. She watched them for a moment, fingering the sling she kept tucked in her belt. They had symbols pinned to their chests, an eye with a sword sticking through it. Inquisition? It sounded like they were trying to find maps of the area.

Lace hesitated for a moment, knowing she'd never hear the end of it at home. But even out here they'd heard about the Herald, who had managed to stop the growth of the monstrosity above, and the organization that backed her.

 _Sorry, Carson. This is too important,_ she thought, and tapped one of the strangers on the shoulder.

When they turned toward her she gave them a small smile. "If you're looking for something, you could follow me. I grew up here, and I know the area better than most."

Change was coming. Lace was determined to help.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was super short; forgive me. I was still figuring out what I was doing during this prompt, and it took a few days for me to get more comfortable with it.


End file.
